The Lost Brotherhood
by Inupez
Summary: Somethings happening to the Brotherhood boys. Can mystique keep them under control? Can the X-Men keep passing them off as just troublemakers? And what does Magneto have to do with it? Review PLEASE! -Rated T for Language-Do not own X-Men-
1. The First Clue

Three boys were sitting in the living room trying to fight away their increasing boredom. Todd and Pietro sat in the middle of the room playing a game of cards on a cardboard box, while Fred was fully absorbed in the television. Todd sighed as he laid down the cards in defeat once again.

"Who forgot to flush the toilet!" Lance yelled from upstairs, causing the ground to shake uncontrollably under their feet. The three boys exchanged anxious looks at one another.

"Whoops," Fred replied with wide eyes.

"Fred did it!" Todd happily yelled quickly up the stairs. He felt relieved that he didn't have to face Lance's wrath...again.

"Traitor," Fred mumbled under his breath.

"Damnit Fred! How hard is it to pull a stupid lever?" Lance yelled, now standing at the top of the large wooden staircase.

"I...I...um," he shuddered at a loss for words. Lance's face grew redder at Fred's dumbfounded look.

"I think Lance has PMS," Pietro whispered to Todd. Todd covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

They heard Lance groan and a few seconds later the toilet flushed. A couple cuss words floated down the stairs before he slammed his bedroom door. Fred let out a large breath of air and sat back down on the floor with a thud.

"I thought he was going to kill me," he mumbled to himself, still wide eyed.

"He's been like this for days now," Todd said jumping onto the couch to grab the t.v. remote. "When do think he'll get over it,"

"When his periods over," Pietro grinned. Todd fell off the couch and onto the floor laughing.

"What's a period?" Fred asked scratching his bald head. Pietro stared at him in confusion while Todd went into another uproar of hysterical laughing. They heard Lance's door slam again and his boots hitting the wooden staircase.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked before Lance opened the front door.

"I need Tylenol," he snorted.

"Cramps?" Pietro asked as Todd had another attack.

"What?"

"Nothing," Pietro replied fast before Lance actually understood.

"I have another headache," he said as he opened the door.

"Why? You've barely used your power in days," Todd said finally regaining his composure. "well, except for today,"

"I don't know," Lance sighed as he rubbed his temples. "i'll be back soon," They watched the door shut behind him and soon heard his jeep start up.

"Should he be driving with a headache?" Fred asked moving the curtain to watch him drive off. Pietro shrugged and quickly stole the remote out of Todd's hand.

"Hey!" Todd yelled, jumping into the air to snatch it back. But Pietro was to fast for him, and he hit the chair making it fall backwards.

"Come on Toad," Pietro laughed while shaking the remote in front of him. "you gotta be faster then that," Todd stood back up and lunged at Pietro again. He missed again and hit the wall face first.

"Oww, that looked like it hurt," Pietro laughed. "WHOA!" Fred held the speed-demon over his head and grabbed the remote.

"I was watching something," Fred huffed as he dropped Pietro onto the couch.

"Serves you right," Todd said sticking his long slimy tongue out at him. All of a sudden the earth started to shake. The lights started to flicker and the furniture started to fall and move. The wooden stairs shook and cracked as the walls vibrated and swayed. Car alarms could be heard from outside as well as screams. Todd fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Wanda?" Pietro yelled over the noise.

"No," Fred said looking out the window. "Lance!"


	2. Don't Need Help

"Is he breathing?" Todd asked as he hung over Lance's body from the broken chandelier. Fred had gone out to retrieve Lance as soon as the earthquake subsided, but Lance had fallen unconscious before he had reached him.

"Yeah, he's breathing," Fred said as he watched Lance's chest rise and fall at a tremendous speed.

"Dang!" Pietro yelled from the front door. "He totaled his jeep!" Lance's jeep wasn't far from the driveway. "he didn't even make it down the street before he crashed into a light pole,"

"Maybe if you hadn't taken the remote from me we would have heard the crash," Todd sniped at him.

"Oh shut up slimeball!" Pietro hissed back.

Lance inhaled deeply and widely opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he sat up quickly.

"You destroyed half the street," Todd informed him. "and most of the house," Lance looked around him and noticed that the walls weren't straight anymore, the furniture was destroyed, and the staircase was laying on it's side. It looked worse then it ever had in the amount of time that they had lived there.

"Dang, Mystique's gonna kill me," he moaned, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"That had to be one major headache," Todd said as he finally jumped off the chandelier. "I mean, you past out man,"

"I've never felt one so strong," Lance said as he finally stood up. They heard an ambulance drive past the house and down the street. "I hope I didn't kill anyone,"

Pietro shrugged and walked over to the fallen staircase. "How we supposed to get upstairs now?" he asked scratching his head.

"Like this," Todd smiled as he jump onto the wall and then onto the 2nd floor. "see it's easy,"

"Idiot!" Fred yelled. "we can't jump like you!"

"Oh, yeah," he shrugged. "oh, well. Tough crackers for you guys," Todd disappeared behind a wall and soon was heard moving in his room.

"Can't we just take him to the pound?" Fred asked with no hint of humor in his voice. Lance looked out the window at the destruction he had caused. The street had ripped down the middle reviling dark clay underneath, no tree was left standing within forty feet of the boarding house, and every street lamp had fallen over causing sparks of electricity to fly into the air.

"You really did a number on the property value," Pietro whistled behind him.

"Forget Mystique, all the taxpayers in Bayville are going to kill me," Lance sighed placing his forehead in his palm.

"Oh well," Pietro shrugged and started to pick up the fallen furniture.

"I guess i'll help," Fred said as he picked the couch up and placed it back where it was before the earthquake.

"Todd, get your green, slimy self down here!" Pietro yelled. Todd jumped down from the 2nd floor and onto Fred's back.

"You screamed?"

"Help clean up," Lance told him as he himself started to pick up chattered pieces from the ceiling. The doorbell rung and Todd quickly jumped to answer it.

"Toad don't!" Pietro started. But it was too late, he had already opened the door. A tall young man with red sunglasses was standing there. Next to him was a group of other teenagers and an adult male that looked extremely pissed (although he always looked that way). Todd slammed the door in their faces before they could say anything. "X-Men!" he shouted as he jumped back up to the 2nd floor and back into his room.

"Great the peace corps is here," Pietro mumbled. "should I go let them in or wait till they break down the door?"

"Let them in. We don't need anymore destruction," Lance sighed. Pietro opened the door just in time to see Scott pointing his glowing sunglasses at the door.

"Come in," he said and walked away, leaving them at the door looking bewildered.

"What the heck did you do to the place?" Jean asked as she walked in behind Scott.

"We thought about redecorating," Lance said. "how do you like it?"

"What, you didn't see the street before you came in?" Pietro asked Jean. "after seeing that, this shouldn't surprise you,"

"Well I thought he just got road rage and destroyed the road," she said as she stared at the staircase.

"Let me guess," Logan said. "you all got into another fight and ended up destroying the whole street just like you did with the supermarket parking lot?"

"Not this time," Fred shook his head. "it was all Lance,"

"Thanks Blob," Lance told him.

"Are you an idiot?" Kitty asked making him frown.

"I thought we already clarified that he was," Evan said. Kurt walked in and looked up through the hole in the ceiling.

"So what did happen?" Scott asked.

"Well you see Lance got a-"

"Major anger management moment," Lance said cutting Fred off. "don't worry, I don't think I killed anyone," The X-Men stared at him in total disgust.

"Well see yeah, ta ta, don't let the door hit you on the way out," Pietro smiled as he shoved them all through the front door. He slammed it shut and turned back to Lance. "didn't want them to know you have control issues," he grinned.

"Shut up," Lance growled. "if I told them, they'd tell Xavier, and he'd want to try to help me, and I don't need help,"

"I beg to differ," Fred said as he picked up the large piece of ceiling off the floor.


	3. The Second Clue

Lance woke up to strange sounds coming from the other side of the wall. He threw a shoe at the wall, but the noise continued. He groaned and forced himself out of bed.

"Todd!" he yelled banging on the wooded door. "Todd what are you doing in their?" He stared at the doors handle and wandered if he should open it. After the first time in Todd's room he swore no force on earth or heaven could make him go back in. But he was tired and wanted his sleep. As he opened the door a foul odor escaped and made him gag. "Todd," he coughed out. Todd laid spawn out on his bed and twitching and turning in his sleep.

"What's going on?" Fred yawned coming out of his room.

"I think Todd's having a nightmare," Lance answered him as Todd turned over on his back and groaned.

"So throw something at him to make him shutup!" Pietro yelled from his bed in another room. Todd turned onto his side and groaned again. He winced and turned to the other side. Lance walked in farther and noticed that Todd wasn't as green as he usually was. He placed his hand on his forehead and pulled it back fast.

"He has a fever," Lance said mostly to himself rather then Fred. "Todd wake up!" Fred stayed at the door making sure not to step into the toads room.

"Should I get him some water from the bathroom sink?" he asked Lance.

"Yah," he told him as he shook the bed. "wake up!"

"Hey stop it!" Todd yelled flinging his arms at Lance.

"Get up Todd," he scolded. Todd sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. As he yawned he winced. He finally looked at Lance and frowned.

"Ahh!" he shouted as he tried to stand. He fell back onto his bed.

"What happened?" Lance asked looking a little frightened.

"Cramps," Todd let out in short breaths. "in my legs," Fred walked to the door and stretched to hand Lance the glass of water. Lance gave the glass to Todd, who quickly drank it and handed it back with a wince.

"I bought some Tylenol yesterday," Lance told the large one at the door. "go get some for him," Fred nodded and walked back down the hall.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Pietro yelled walking up to Todd's door but not going in. "some people need their sleep you know,"

"Todd's sick or something," Lance told him while swatting at a couple flies.

"So!" Pietro huffed. "give him some drugs and go back to sleep!"

CRACK! WHACK! They three boys looked at each other with startled glances. They heard a moan echo through the house.

"Did Fred just fall off the balcony again?" Lance finally asked. Pietro looked down the hall.

"Yep," he sighed.

"You'd think after the fifth time he'd remember there's no stairs there anymore," Todd said still holding one of his legs.

"You alive Blob?" Pietro yelled down the hallway.

"I think I broke my butt bone!"

"Walk it off man," Lance yelled.

"Get me something to stop the pain!" Todd yelled clutching both of his legs.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Fred yelled back. "you try having a broken butt bone!"

"The only thing that's broken in you is your brain!" Pietro yelled. "now if you losers don't mind, i'm going back to bed,"

"Good night sleeping beauty!" Fred yelled up. Pietro huffed and walked to his room. He slammed it shut making both Lance and Todd wince.

"He's going to be cranky in the morning," Lance said swatting at another fly. They heard a loud creaking noise coming from the hallway. It was no doubt Fred making his way up the ladder. "I wonder how long it will take before that thing brakes from the pressure?"

"Here," Fred said as he came up to the door. He threw the bottle at Lance who gave Todd the pills. "can I go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, go ahead" Lance sighed. He listened to Fred walk down the hall and shut his bedroom door. "it should kick in soon," Lance told Todd as he headed out the door.

"Thanks," Todd yawned.

"Whatever."


	4. New House Pet

"Toad get down here!" Pietro yelled up to the second floor. "If were late for school again, Principal Kelly's going to give us another dang lecture about mutants in schools!"

"What's he doin' up there anyways?" Fred asked sticking a frozen pizza slice in his mouth and swallowing it whole.

"He's been in the bathroom all morning," Lance answered grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge, that was now laying on the floor from the night before.

"Forget it!" Pietro groaned. "I'm running,"

The two remaining mutants watched as he opened the door and disappeared in a cloud of dust and ceiling debris.

"I wish I could do that," Fred said thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Lance said facing him. "you can lift a whole freakin truck above your head,"

Fred stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed. "that is cooler!"

Lance shook his head before climbing up the ladder to the second floor.

"Todd, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm not going to school today!" Todd's voice seemed shaky as it came from behind the door.

"What?" Lance asked completely taken aback. Todd loved school. Not for the learning of course, but for the chance to pick on everyone that feared him. Which, because of his smell, was a lot of people. "Why?"

"Because!"

Lance waited for more, but when it didn't come he let a low growl escape his throat. "Fred get up here and brake down this door!" he yelled.

"NO!" Todd yelled from the bathroom.

"You have five seconds to tell me why or this door is coming down!" he yelled. "one!"

"No!"

"Two!"

"Lance come on!"

"Three!"

"Please!"

Fred was already standing behind Lance cracking his knuckles.

"Four!"

"FINE!" Todd yelled and the door began to slowly open.

A gasp escaped both Lance's and Fred's lips. And then Fred started laughing.

"It's not funny man!" Todd yelled completely embarrassed by his new form. "I look like a fish!"

"He has gills!" Fred laughed with tears rolling down his face.

"He has more then that," Lance said as he tilted his head to see the large, slimly, and sharp, fin sticking out of Todd's back. He couldn't help but grin at the strange mass of scales on the Toad's neck. "I don't think your a toad anymore Todd,"

"Looks more like a Bass!" Fred laughed.

"This isn't right!" Todd cried sitting down on the toilet seat with his face in his hands. "I look like a...like a..."

"Bass!" Fred yelled. He fell on the floor making the house shake, and started laughing again.

Lance noticed more fins sticking out of his ankles. "you look like a lake monster," he grinned.

"This isn't funny guys!"

"I can't wait till Pietro sees this!" Fred howled.

"Sooo," Lance said sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. "you want us to build a pool for you in the backyard?"

"Yeah! That's better then the goldfish I wanted!" Fred yelled, clearly joyed at the idea of a new pet.

Todd shot them a look that if lethal, would have killed them both.


	5. Not Again!

"Watch this!" Fred yelled. He took a bucket of water and poured it over the rather annoyed Toad's head. Todd cringed as the green scales on his neck slowly began to rise and fall.

"Will you stop that!" he yelled, grabbing the bucket out of the Blob's hands. He still hadn't gotten the feel for his new appendage's, so he accidently scratched the wall with his back fin.

"That is just too creepy," Pietro said quietly while watching Todd's gills still move. "I can't believe I went to school when this had happened," And then he hit the floor laughing. Again.

"You guys are so cruel," Todd mumbled.

"You think they'll let him back into school?" Lance asked from the sofa. "I mean the guy practically has knives sticking out of him,"

"Be careful!" Pietro yelled to Todd as he crossed the room to the chair. "those ones on your ankles keep ripping the furniture!"

"Sorry," he mumbled falling to sit on the floor so as not to destroy the chair with his back fin.

"I doubt it," Pietro said answering Lance's question. "the guys gonna poke an eye out or something,"

"More then poke," Fred said inspecting the wall. "he's going to gorge an eye out,"

"What if Wanda comes back and sees me like this!?" Todd yelled with a complete look of horror over his face.

"She could probably use the laugh," Lance smiled.

Todd sighed and went back to staring at the floor, like he had been all day.

Moments later, the ground started shaking and the lights started flickering.

"Wha'd I do?" Todd yelled jumping to his feet and looking at Lance, only to find a look of pain rather then anger.

"He's having another break down!" Fred yelled putting his hands up over his head to shield himself from falling ceiling pieces.

"Damn it!" Pietro yelled quickly dodging the falling ceiling fan. "stop it Lance!"

"I can't!" Lance yelled falling to his knees and clutching his head as if trying to stop it from exploding. Lance's face seemed to start shining and it took a minute for Pietro to realize that it was tears.

"Were not going to have a house after this one!" Todd yelled over the loud crash of the second floor balcony falling to the ground.

"We need to get out before the whole house comes down!" Pietro yelled as he fell once again.

Todd nodded in agreement and turned to jump out of the way of a falling bed from the second story. He quickly jumped out of the broken window and onto the front lawn. Fred quickly followed after by making a hole in the already destroyed wall. Both boys turned to see Pietro speed out of the house after them.

"Oh shit!" Pietro yelled as he realized that Lance couldn't follow.

"I'll go back!" Fred told him once, he realized what he was talking about. He started ramming back towards the house.

There was a loud cracking sound as the supporters for the house broke. The three mutants watched in horror as their house fell and exploded into a mushroom of gray and brown dust. It took a moment for the three to realize what had just happened.

"No,no,no,no,no,no!" Pietro yelled at the empty space and dirty air that was once their house.

Todd fell to his knees as he stared in disbelieve. He just stared at it. After all the crap they had gone through to keep it, their house was gone, and Lance with it. He felt tears slowly make their way down his face. His gills reacted to the touch of the salt water flowing down his neck, but he ignored them.

Pietro sunk to his knees as he watched Fred franticly rush towards the fallen house. Tears brimming in the Blob's eyes. Pietro closed his eyes and turned his face away from the terror that was their home.

They listened to Fred yell for Lance. There was no reply. There was a long moment of silence that swept over them as they watched the dust and smoke fly into the warm afternoon air.

"Guy's come look at this!" came Fred's voice from within the dust.

The Quicksilver ran to him faster then he had ever in his life. "what is it?"

Todd hopped up next to them as he wiped away his tears. The three of them stood and stared at the large boulder that was laying in the center of where their living room once was.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Todd wondered while circling the rock.

"What in the.." Pietro spoke quietly as he went to touch the large boulder.

But before his fingers could reach it, it dissipated into a cloud of gray sand. They each took in a large inhale of breath as they watched the sand revile what was underneath. There lying before them was Lance, covered in the sand that was once the boulder. Todd bent down quickly and placed two fingers to the rock tumblers neck.

"He's alive!"


	6. The Third Clue

He heard a small groan escape his own lips as he tried to move. There were streams of distant sounds that seemed like voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. As the light tackled his eyes with it's intenseness, he instinctively put his hand up in front of his face to block it.

"He's awake!" he heard someone yell from across the room. More voices were heard, but then they seemed to fade away.

As his eyes finally focused, he found himself staring into two moss green orbs staring down at him. It took him a few seconds to register who it was. But it was the smell that did it, not the sight.

"Damn Toad! Your breath stinks!" he yelled plugging his nose quickly. Todd just laughed at him and sat back on his stool next to Lance.

Lance sat up and looked around the small classroom sized room. They seemed to be in what looked like a science lab. He was laying on a hospital gurney, with a large bright light shining above him. He squinted and pushed the lamp away.

"Where are the other two Stooges?" he asked finally turning back to Todd.

"Pietro had to pee like something fierce, and Fred went to find food...again," he grinned from ear to ear. He looked overjoyed for some reason Lance couldn't figure.

Todd stood up and pushed a button, making Lance's bed move to an upright position. He sat back down on his stool and once again smiled brightly at Lance.

"Where we are?"

"The wonderful...the luxurious...the breath-taking...Asteroid M!" he said in his all too annoying announcer voice.

"Greeaat," Lance sighed. He stretched his arms out in front of him and a sharp pain flew from his spine up to the back of his head. Not wanting more attention, he quickly ignored it and turned back to Todd. "so the house must be in pretty bad shape if we're here,"

"Yep," Todd laughed loudly. "you destroyed it! Big mushroom explosion and everything!"

Lance smiled weakly. "I thought I heard more voices," he said looking around.

"Oh yeah, Gambit and Pyro were in here. They went to go tell Magneto that you're awake,"

Just then the door flew open, making Lance jump a little in his skin and Todd falling backwards off his stool.

"You're alive!" Fred yelled so loud it made Lance's ears ring. He charged in to stand next to Lance with Pietro strolling slowly behind.

"You scared these two shitless Lance," Pietro said calmly as he sat down on a stool to the opposite side of Todd. "it was so annoying listening to them worry about you alllll night long,"

"But of course you weren't worried," Lance said hiding back a smirk. "right?"

"Not at all," Pietro frowned seriously.

Fred rolled his eyes and stood at the end of the gurney. "You feelin' alright now?"

"Yeah," he lied, ignoring the strange pain going up and down his spine.

"Mystique said your powers are just evolving,"

"Mystique?"

"Yep," Todd shrugged. "turns out she's back working for Magneto. Go figure,"

Lance noticed out of the corner of his eye Pietro cringe. He mumbled something and started rubbing his ankle. "What's up with you?"

"Just some muscle cramps," he mumbled with a frown. "no biggy,"

"Just don't you go sprouting gills on us too," Lance warned with a hint of humor in his voice.

Pietro shot him a dirty look and turned back to his ankles. Lance just rolled his eyes and turned back to Todd.

"So how is Magneto and his merry band of assholes?"

"You know, same old, same old," Todd said bringing his knees up to his chin. "won't stop making fun of me, and my smell, and my tongue, and my slime, and my teeth, and now my gills, and my fins, and my-"

"We get it Toad," Fred groaned.

Pietro squeezed his ankle and fought back a whimper. The pain in his legs had started at his hip and had made it's way down to almost his feet. He tried his best to hide the pain he felt from the others, but he noticed that Lance kept throwing worried glances his way.

Out of nowhere a sudden, strange filling ran throughout his body making him stand up and shake in his skin...literally.

"Where's Pietro?" Lance asked turning from Todd and staring at the empty seat where Pietro once sat.

Pietro felt as if his bones were trying to vibrate out of his skin. As he looked down at his fingers he realized that he WAS vibrating.

"Pietro! This ain't funny man," Todd frowned looking around the room.

The speed demon tried to talk but found his voice only came out in a strange hum.

"I didn't even see him run out," Fred said walking to the door to look out. "he just vanish-"

"WHOA!" Todd yelled falling back on his stool yet again.

Pietro felt the vibration stop and looked up at the other three mutants. They were all staring wide eyed at him.

"How...how'd you do that?" Todd asked picking himself off the floor.

"I don't know," he said. He was surprised his voice didn't come out as a hum.

"Do it again," Fred smiled wide.

"How can I do it again, if I don't know how I did it in the first place?" Pietro growled at the large mutant.

"What exactly DID you do?" Lance asked still staring with disbelieve.

"He like, turned invisible!" Todd yelled jumping up and down with excitement.

"Did you move at all?" Lance asked.

"No," Pietro answered while staring at his hands. "I didn't run,i...i just started to vibrate,"

"Vibrate?" Fred echoed. "how do you make yourself vibrate?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be so stunned!" Pietro yelled.

"Jease," Fred mumbled while walking back to Lance's gurney. "grouchy,"

"Why does Pietro get a cool new ability, but I just got fins?" Todd frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well technically, you can probably breath under water with those gills," Lance told him pointing to the mass of scales on his neck.

"Yay," he said with no hint of enthusiasm. "cause that problem comes up a lot in battle,"

"Well at least you don't have to worry about drowning," Fred smiled and patted the Toad on the back.

"Hello!" Pietro yelled making everyone quickly turn back to him. "problem here, freaking out now!"

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed the button on his gurney making it go back. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"I think he's going to have a panic attack," Fred said quietly as he watched Pietro start pacing and mumbling.

"That'd be the third one today," Todd moaned.

"Just ignore him," Lance said with his eyes still closed. "he'll figure out there's nothing to worry about soon enough,"

"Oh! He's gone again," Todd said suddenly.

He reappeared and stared curiously at his hands again. Lance opened one eye and watched as the amazing Quicksilver started making himself disappear and then reappear again.

"I got it!" he yelled suddenly making Todd fall backward...again. "I know how to do it! It's...it's amazing!"

"Yay," Lance mumbled. "I can't wait till he finds out how to use it to torture us,"

Fred and Todd turned to him with horror filled eyes.

"We're doomed," Fred whispered.


	7. A Whole Week!

"Hello mates!" Pyro yelled with a large grin as he walked into the room. Todd and Fred were the only ones that turned to look at him. "I thought you said Lance was awake?"

"Unfortunately I am," he said with his eyes still closed. His voice sounded forced out for some reason.

Pyro just laughed maniacally like he always did. He was about to say something else when Pietro caught his attention. He watched as the white-haired-wonder disappeared and then reappeared again. "ooookay," he spoke quietly to himself.

"Okay boys," Gambit said in a bored tone as he walked into the room. "about your housing issues,"

"Yeah man! Where are we going to sleep yo?!" Todd yelled at the mutant who clearly wished he was somewhere else.

"Magneto's paying for your house to be rebuilt," he informed them. "but it's going to take about a week at the speed Magneto told them to work at,"

"Yeah, where is my beloved father?" Pietro asked finally paying attention.

"He had some...important matters to attend to,"

"Mmmm, yeah, sure," he told the Cajun.

"So we're staying here for a week?" Fred asked.

"To my total and utter disappointment, yes,"

Pietro groaned and sat down on his stool. "this is going to be a very boring week,"

"Whacha mean? It's never boring when Pyro's here!" Pyro yelled throwing flames into the air above everyone's heads.

"Yeah! Lets party!" Todd yelled sticking a fist in the air. Lance seemed to mumble something under his breath that sounded something like "Lord help me".

"This is going to be a long week," Gambit sighed walking quietly but quickly out of the room.


	8. The Last Clue

"BOO!"

Lance jumped about two feet in the air and the ground shook slightly under their feet. "DAMNIT PIETRO!"

He turned around to see Pietro rolling on the floor laughing. "you..you...should...have seen your face!" he said in between laughs. "priceless!"

A low growl escaped his throat as he mentally strangled the speed-demon.

"It's actually quite amusing when it's not being done to you," Piotr smiled as he walked in and leaned against the wall.

Lance turned his glare towards Colossus forming his hands into fists.

"TOAD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lance's anger quickly turned into pity.

"Todd's annoying Gambit again," Piotr shook his head. "when will that poor boy learn,"

"Todd can't learn," Pietro informed him, standing up off the floor. "it's mentally imposable for him,"

Lance just shook his head and walked out of the large corridor. As he walked past Fred's and Todd's room, he stopped in his tracks. He slowly backed up and looked inside the room again. Standing in front of a large mirror, was a thin bald guy trying to keep up a pair of boxers that were twenty sized to big. It took Lance a few seconds to register who he was looking at.

"BLOB!?"

The skinny guy turned around and stared at Lance with fearful wide eyes.

"I woke up like this," he spoke quietly. He turned back to the mirror and continued staring at himself. Lance watched as the now skinny mutant looked down at his free hand. "i'm a stick,"

"Like Pietro," Lance mumbled.

Fred hiccupped and Lance jumped as he quickly morphed back into the Blob. Fred looked back in the mirror and smiled at his large form.

"I'm not a stick anymore!" he smiled with glee.

"Can you try turning skinny again?" Lance asked with curiosity.

Fred closed his eyes and soon all the fat on his body started to shrink.

"Wow," Fred whispered staring at his small hands.

"Yeah," the skinny mutant turned to see Lance covering his eyes with both hands. "now pull up your shorts,"

Fred blushed and pulled his boxers back up and turned back into his larger form.

"So you have a new ability," Lance smiled.

"I guess so!" Fred grinned from ear to ear. "and I was starting to feel left out, with all these new abilities flying around. But now I have one! I may not use it much, but at least I have one. Just like you guys!"

"I don't have any new abilities," Lance stated as a matter-of-factly. "I just have more of the same power that I can't control,"

Fred looked over at Lance and frowned. He hadn't realized that Lance was so troubled by what had happened.

"Maybe I can help you train or something," Fred smiled putting his overalls on. "so you can gain more control,"

Lance let a rare sincere smile spread over his face. "Thanks Fred. I may take you up on that offer,"

"Help me!" cried Todd as he ran into the room and slammed the door shut. "he's going to kill me!"

"Who?" Fred asked the obviously frightened mutant.

"Gambit!"

"Wha'd you do to him this time?" Lance asked leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I didn't do nothing!"

Lance and Fred looked at each other and then back at Todd. Lance frowned at the Toad.

"Todd," Lance warned.

"Okay, okay, maybe, I might have "accidently" covered him in slime,"

"What are we going to do with you?" Lance mumbled shaking his head in his hand.

"I told you we should take him to the pound," Fred said seriously. "maybe they could find like zoo or something that'll take him,"

"He'd probably be safer at a zoo too," Lance said as the frame to the door started to turn red. It blew up, making Todd fly backwards into the mirror. Gambit walked in covered in slime and wearing a very pissed off facial expression.

"Yo man, I swear I will never do it again if you just let me live!" Todd begged moving to his knees.

"That's what you said the last time!" Gambit yelled grabbing the Toad up by his collar.

"I think it's time to leave," Fred said quietly as he walked out of the room. Lance quickly followed.

Fred and Lance walked down the hallway and back into the large corridor. They were surprised to see Mystique standing there. Her arms were crossed and her face looked like stone.

"What's up boss lady?" Pietro asked as he walked in behind them.

She smiled a wicked smile that sent chills down each of the boys spines. "time for your training sessions to begin,"


	9. Training

"Someone kill me now!" Pietro yelled falling onto his bed face first.

"I can't feel my hands!" Todd screamed stumbling into the room. He held his mud and blood covered hands to his face to look at them closely. His eyes widened as a thought accord to him. "I think I'm losing too much blood!" he screamed.

"Oh, would you shut up," Lance mumbled walking into the room behind a tired and wobbly Blob. "your hands are barely scratched,"

"I don't think I've ever felt so much pain," Fred groaned as he sat on Pietro's bed. He made sure not to sit on the whimpering speed demon himself. "not even when a was ran over by Uncle Tuck's monster truck,"

Lance limped to his bed and fell backwards on it. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "At least with all this new pain, my headaches don't hurt as much anymore,"

"I say we boycott exercise forever!" Todd yelled throwing a fist in the air. He regretted moving his fingers and started whimpering.

"For once I agree with slime boy," Pietro mumbled into his pillow.

"You guys are pathetic," Gambit said as he walked into the room. He crossed his arms and frowned at the young mutants.

"Shutup," Pietro simply said without much effort behind it.

Gambit just shook his head and exited the room.

"Why's Mystique pushing us so hard anyways?" Fred grumbled pushing his boots off. "She's never worked us this bad before,"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with our knew abilities," Lance said, trying his best to take his shirt off without sitting up.

"I don't think I'll be able to move my legs ever again," Pietro whined.

"I'm going to bed," Fred mumbled trying to stand up. He grabbed the already sleeping Toad and walked out of the room.

"How are we going to survive this?" Pietro asked finally turning onto his back.

"Just look at it this way," Lance grinned. "when we get back to Bayville, we'll finally be able to beat those X-Geeks,"

Pietro's large grin faded as he drifted off to sleep.

(Two Weeks Later)

"I can't believe they made us stay for another freaking week," Pietro growled pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"We're finally going home!" they heard Todd yell from his room down the hall.

"Well Mystique wasn't finished torturing us I guess," Lance told him while putting the last of his jeans in his bag.

"I hate to say it, but I think all that training was worth it though," Pietro smiled over at the rock tumbler. "now I can turn invisible while moving, Blob can turn his body into whatever size he wants, Toad's figured out that those fins are very good weapons," he paused to rub his bandaged arm with the stitches under it. "and you can to all that cool stuff with dirt and sand,"

"Yeah," Lance smirked. "only two weeks too. I think we're good at this whole training thing,"

"But lets not make a habit out of it,"

"Hell no," Lance laughed.

"Has anyone noticed that Magneto keeps avoiding us?" Fred asked as he walked into the room. He looked to be slightly thinner then he had been when they had gotten there.

"yeah, it's weird," Pietro mumbled. "he's usually their telling us "try harder, you need to beat those X-Men!" he let the enthusiasm fade from his voice as he frowned.

"Speaking of X-Men," Todd said hopping into the room. His fins were all low to his body so that he wouldn't stab anyone on accident. "you think they noticed we were gone?"

"Probably not," Lance shrugged. "but they'll sure notice when we get back,"


	10. The Truth

(Back Home)

"Home sweet home!" Todd yelled running up to his room to put away his stuff.

"They could have at least changed it a little," Lance said looking around. "it looks like it did the first time I moved in,"

Todd jumped back down the stairs and into the living room. "All new furniture!" he yelled with glee. "and a new TV."

"Wonder how long that will last," Fred mumbled while walking into the living room too.

"I have something to tell you guys,"

They all turned to look at Pietro who had been strangely quiet the whole way back.

"What's up?" Lance asked.

"I overheard Mystique and Gambit talking," he said staring at the floor. "Gambit asked her about all our new abilities,"

The room got quiet.

"Yeah, and?" Todd asked finally sitting down.

"My father injected us with some sort of serum while we were all sleeping a couple months ago," he stopped as Toad started to freak out, but he ignored him and started again. "It was so our powers would grow, but they learned it has one side effect,"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Lance asked crossing his arms and frowning. The thought of anyone coming into his room at night and stabbing him with some needle, was not making him happy.

"Our powers aren't ever going to stop growing," Pietro said quietly. "and their going to keep growing at tremendous speeds,"

"And that's a bad thing?" Todd asked.

"It is when our bodies can't keep up,"

"That's why Mystique has been pushing us so hard," Lance said connecting two and two together. "so we'll be strong enough for our new powers,"

Pietro nodded. "Their worried that if we stop training, our powers will grow too strong for us to handle,"

"And what happens then?" Fred asked.

Pietro face fell dark as he continued to stare at the floor. "we die."

"Damn it," Lance mumbled putting his face in his hands as he sat down.

"I'm too young to die!" Todd yelled.

"So what's going to happen to use?" Fred asked.

"Mystique is going to keep training us," Pietro told him. "while, my wonderful father goes out to find a cure,"

"You think he feels guilty?"

"He never feels guilty about anything he does," Pietro frowned.

"Looks like we'll have to put the X-Men on hold guys," Lance said looking up. "we've got bigger things to worry about,"

(One Month Later)

"So we're finally kicked out?" Pietro asked looking over Lance's shoulder at the mail in his hands.

"Yep, too many absents,"

"Who needs a education anyways?" Fred puffed crossing his arms and frowning.

"I agree!" Todd yelled from upstairs.

"What's he doing up their?" Pietro asked.

"Staring at himself in the mirror," Fred told him. "he loves the fact that he has biceps now,"

"So do I!" Pietro smiled flexing his muscles. "just look at these guns!"

Lance rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that Blob?" Pietro asked still flexing.

"Well since you're so busy..." Fred frowned walking towards the door. Fred opened the door and his eyes grew wide. "oh shit," he whispered.

"Can we come in Fred?" the Professor asked.

Fred shook his head violently and slammed the door shut. "LANCE!"


	11. We're The Brotherhood!

"So you slammed the door on his face?" Lance asked trying to keep his voice from sounding angry. The frightened mutant in front of him nodded quickly still wide-eyed.

They were in the kitchen and Fred had just come running in to tell him who was at the door. Lance squeezed the bridge of his nose in an annoyed manner. The door bell rang again. The door opened and then slammed shut again.

"LANCE!" came Pietro's voice. "X-Men!"

"Why me?" Lance asked the ceiling with a whimper.

Pietro ran in and was about to say something when the front door flew open.

"You know it's rude to slam doors in people's faces!" Logan's low voice echoed threw the manor.

"Boy's, we just want to talk," the Professor said calmly.

"I can see that," Lance said walking in and staring at the door about to fall off it's hinges.

It was just the adults of the Institute at the door. Lance sighed in relieve, in the fact that he didn't have to deal with the much more annoying members.

"Maybe you'll learn some manners," Logan frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't count on it," Lance crossed his arms too. "what do you guys what?"

"We just wanted to stop by and see if you were all okay," the Professor smiled kindly. "after the destruction of your house we got worried. Then you disappeared, and now the students say you're avoiding them and that you've been kicked out of school again,"

"Awwwe they were worried about us Lance," Pietro smirked. "I feel so loved," he wiped away an imaginary tear.

Toad appeared at the top of the stairs. Once he saw who was at the door, he screamed and disappeared down the hall again.

"What was on Toad's neck?" Ororo asked still staring at where the mutant once stood.

"Oh nothing," Fred yawned. "he's just mutating into a bass," Both Lance and Pietro turned to glare at him. "what?"

"He's mutating?" the Professor asked with a frown.

Lance sighed. "It's nothing, he's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm positive," he noticed the looks on their faces. "everything's great, now get out!"

"Listen bub!" Wolverine growled sticking a finger towards Lance. "the Professor's bein' kind enough to make sure you troublemakers are still alive, so you better start bein' respectful!"

Pietro took a step back, away from the ever growing temper of Logan. Lance didn't budge.

"I don't have to start doing anything! This is our house, so get OUT!"

Logan took another step forward and unleashed his claws with an angry growl.

"Logan," the Professor spoke calmly. "it's okay, I think we've overstayed our welcome,"

Ororo walked over and grabbed on to Logan's arm to lead him to the door. The Professor stole one last glance at Lance and then rolled out of the manor.

"Damn Lance," Pietro sighed. "you almost got yourself sliced there,"

"Yeah man, not even Toad's dumb enough to mess with the Wolverine" Fred said. "what were you thinking?"

Lance didn't say anything. He just stood there watching the closed door.

"Lance?"

"Shutup," Lance growled through clenched teeth. His hands were in fists and the veins on his neck were halfway sticking out.

"Should we be worried?" Fred whispered to Pietro. The speed demon shrugged and they continued to watch Lance.

They felt the floor start to vibrate under their feet. It was soft and somewhat subtle.

"At least it doesn't seem like he's going to destroy the house this time," Pietro mumbled.

The vibration stopped as quickly as it had come and they stood in silence waiting for Lance to say something. Lance sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. Pietro and Fred watched as he just stared at the floor. The house became quiet, so quiet that Todd came down the stairs to investigate. Before he could say anything, he noticed Lance's position and shut up.

"Wha'd I miss?" he finally whispered to Pietro.

Pietro didn't answer, didn't even look at him, his eyes still focused on Lance.

"What are we?" They all jumped at the sudden words that came from Lance. It took a moment for them to catch up.

"Wha'da mean?" Fred asked.

"I mean, to Magneto, we're nothing but lab rats," he kept his eyes on the floor and continued. "to the X-Men we're nothing but troublemaking kids. And to the rest of the town, we're evil mutants that need to be locked up,"

"So we're hated," Todd shrugged. "i'm used to it,"

"But don't you ever get tired of it?" Lance asked as he finally looked up at his friends. "I'm tired of being treated either as a kid, or as a convict. I stopped being a kid when I got these powers, and I don't know when in the hell I became a convict,"

"Maybe it was the time you destroyed your school?" Toad asked in deep thought. "oh, wait, they didn't know that was you did they, or maybe the time..?"

"I hear ya Lance," Fred announced loudly. "I'm tired of being treated like elephant shit!"

"That's an odd way of putting it," Pietro said. "but the big guy as a point. I know i'm tired of being talked down to, like everyone's so much better then me. Whatever! I just speak my mind, and if those jackasses can't handle that then screw them all!"

Fred nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. "I say we show them what we've got," he suggested.

"Yeah!" Todd joined in. "show them, just because I smell, and I look like a fish, doesn't mean i'm a worthless smelly fish!"

Fred nodded again.

"Show them that the Brotherhood is more then just my father's pathetic lackeys. Show them that we can be just as good as those dumbasses down at the institute,"

"Better!" shouted Todd.

"We're not pathetic, we're not weak, we're not controlled,"

"We're the Brotherhood!" both Toad and Fred shouted.

Lance stood up quietly and walked up to his room, but they saw it. They saw the large and somewhat evil grin that was plastered on his face as he stood and walked up the stairs.


	12. Brotherhood Vs XMen

He leaned back against the stone wall and stared up at the full moon. He closed his eyes and listened to the night. Everything sounded peaceful. The wind blew softly while somewhere in the distance an owl called out.

The sound of footsteps made him open his eyes again.

"What time is it?" he asked them just above a whisper.

"Almost midnight," Pietro replied. "we all know the plan?"

The rest of the Brotherhood nodded. Lance leaned off the wall and turned to look at the institute. It looked almost ominous in the glow of the full moon.

He looked back at his group and felt a small grin appear. None of them had their brotherhood uniforms on. They weren't Magneto's little soldiers tonight; tonight they were themselves. The thought made him feel a bit proud, though he would never admit it to the guys.

"Midnight," Pietro whispered.

Fred nodded and gently broke the lock off the gate with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't think I've ever been so excited in my life," Lance heard Toad whisper behind him. He could practically here him jumping up and down in his place.

Just as Blob stepped into the yard, the sirens went off.

"That's my signal," Pietro grinned as he zoomed off.

The rest of the Brotherhood stood by and watched as one by one the guns and machines coming out of the ground exploded. Soon the whole yard was covered in gears and wires. Pietro appeared next to Lance and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Now we wait," Lance whispered mostly to himself.

They didn't have to wait for long, because just then the X-Men came storming out in full gear and ready for battle.

"Their fast," Pietro mumbled with a slight smile.

"Oh, man," Spyke yawned as he saw them. He turned back around and headed for the door. "I'm going back to bed,"

"Whoa, no you don't," Quicksilver smirked and disappeared in another flash. He appeared in front of the door, blocking Spyke from going back in.

"Come on," Spyke moaned. "don't I beat you up enough as it is? Just let me get some sleep and I promise I'll beat you tomorrow,"

Quicksilver frowned. "Cocky little..." he mumbled before completely disappearing.

The Brotherhood watched with humor as Spyke and the rest of the X-Men began looking around franticly.

"Umm, did anyone see where he-OOOUUF?" He flew back into Iceman with full force.

Lance heard Toad fall into a fit of giggles behind him. The giggling stopped when Wolverine walked out of the Institute. His look of anger turned quickly into a look of annoyance.

"Brotherhood," he mumbled. "I'll be in my bed if anyone needs me...and that only counts if someone's dying," Then he walked back into the institute.

Spyke stood back up and looked around. "Where are you asshole!?" He was answered with a swift kick in the ass. He flew forward and swore under his breath. "some help would be greatly appreciated!" he yelled back at the X-Men.

Jean placed her hands on her temples and closed her eyes. Soon she had a visible Quicksilver in the air.

"You see," Spyke grinned. "no matter what we're always going to be better then you,"

"That's great coming from the guy who just had a mud pie for a midnight snack," Pietro grinned.

Spyke frowned and the rest of the X-Men turned to the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Something's not right," Pietro heard Cyclops say.

"What'da mean?" Kurt asked.

"We have Quicksilver beat, but they still look like their in control, like they know something we don't" he frowned. "and where are their outfits? When have you ever seen them fight without them on?"

"Never," Kurt smiled. "but you worry too much. We always beat them when Wanda's not with them,"

"Yeah we're not quiet sure where she's at," Pietro said. The looks on their faces proved that they didn't know he was listening. He put his hands in his pockets and grinned fiercely still in mid-air.

"Okay that's it!" Iceman yelled. "I have a test tomorrow and I'm not failing because these idiots wasted my valuable sleeping time!"

He lunged forward and shot a blast of ice at them. A smirk appeared on Avalanches face, but soon disappeared behind a large wall of rock that blocked them from the ice.

"What the..." Iceman mumbled.

"X-Men go!" Cyclops shouted.

Toad shot out from behind the rock wall and spit a wade of slime onto Kurt's face.

"Let's see you teleport when you can't see monkey!" Toad laughed.

"You forget I can still hear and smell you slime ball!" Nightcrawler yelled back as he jumped up towards Toad.

Toad dodged him with ease and flung his sharp fins out and away from his body. One grazed Nightcrawlers arm and he hissed in pain as he fell back down to the ground.

"What the heck was that!?" he hissed through the stinging. All he was answered with was Toads laughter.

Jean still had Pietro in mid-air and was trying her best to keep him there as he started to spin himself in a human tornado.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"How about two more seconds," Blob said as he swiped at her with his large back hand. She flew sideways into Spyke, dropping Quicksilver along the way.

"Thanks," he smirked and then quickly vanished.

Avalanche had found himself standing in between Cyclops and Iceman. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few small rocks. He played with them in his hand as a smirk appeared over his face.

Cyclops placed his hand on his temple and prepared to fire. But as he started to aim, he noticed three small objects coming at him fast. He dodged one but the other two turned and collided with his forehead. He flew backwards into the grass.

Avalanche smiled as Cyclops lay there on the brink of consciousness. Those rocks at hit him hard enough to knock him out for a few seconds. He was about to walk towards the fallen mutant when a blast of ice shards flew past his arm, slicing skin as they went. He hissed through his teeth and turned around to face iceman.

"You mean to just hit my arm, or are you just that bad at aiming?" he asked forcing a smirk on his face.

Iceman growled and threw another wave of ice shards at him, but Avalanche saw that one coming and quickly formed a rock wall between them.

"Where are you!?" Spyke yelled into the midnight air. He was then quickly thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"Is she okay?" Amara asked Kitty who had gone to Jeans side.

"She's unconscious,"

"Damn, when did these idiots get so strong?" Rouge asked running up to them and watching as Toad sliced Kurt again with some strange knife sticking out of his arm.

"Come on elf, thought you were almighty and everything," Toad yelled. He grabbed Nightcrawler with his tongue and threw him into the side of the Institute. When Kurt didn't stand back up, Toad let himself go into another giggling fit. He stopped and jumped into the air just in time to miss Rouge's ungloved hand. "Whew, that was a close one," he grinned.

"Come here slimy," Rouge whistled.

Toad jumped onto a tree branch and spit a slime ball at Rouge. She dodged it and called for Magma and Shadowcat.

Magma threw a ball of lava at Toad but he jumped out of the way quickly. The tree then caught on fire and fell down in front of the girls.

"When did he get so fast?" Magma asked.

"I don't kn-" Rouge started but didn't finish as Blob held her to him in a large and tight bear hug. She tried to get her hands free but he just squeezed tighter. She felt something pop and she cried out in pain.

"I got you!" Shadowcat yelled as she ran forward and phased Rouge from Blobs grasp.

"What the..?" Iceman yelled into the air as the ground under him started to climb up his legs and wrap around his ankles. He struggled but couldn't get free as it quickly became rock. As he looked up, his face came in contact with Lance's fist. The rock on his legs swiftly turned back into dirt and Iceman fell back unconscious.

"I'm starting to think I should have gone with Storm, Beast, and the other students," Magma said as she watched Spyke fly back yet again.

"Rouge, are you okay?" Shadowcat asked leaning down to check for injuries. Sure enough her ribs were bruised. "you can't fight anymore, just stay out of the way," Rouge reluctantly nodded and closed her eyes in pain.

Just as Avalanche turned around he was hit with a large blast from Cyclops. He picked himself off the ground, but was then quickly knocked back down by Cyclops fist.

"What the hell is this all about Alvers!" Cyclops yelled pulling the mutant up by his collar.

"Just kick'n your ass Summers," Avalanche smiled as the ground started to shake and Cyclops lost his grip.

Spyke was too busy searching for Quicksilver that he didn't see Toad suddenly jump behind him and slash at his back. He screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees. Toad laughed as he jumped backwards and back into the trees.

Quicksilver appeared in front of Spyke and smiled. "Nighty night," He punched him square in the face, making him fall back into unconsciousness.

Blob felt the pain of the lava blasts being thrown at him. He quickly balled up and rammed towards Magma, but she was saved by Kitty, and again resumed in throwing lava blasts at him.

Avalanche rolled his eyes back and lifted the ground up with his bare hands. It created a sort of wave in the earth, forcing Cyclops to fly backwards.

"Come on Summers," Avalanche grinned. "Blast me!"

Cyclops stood up and aimed a blast at him, but Lance quickly formed another rock wall. As the wall tumbled, a large beach ball sized boulder flew into Cyclops, making him fly into a tree, knocking it down. He tried to stand up, but another large boulder flew into him. He coughed and tried to regain his breath.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Quicksilver called. "don't worry, I promised Lance I wouldn't hurt you TOO much,"

Shadowcat backed up away from him. He was too fast and soon there was a tornado surrounding her. She felt her lungs start to heat up as all the air was sucked up around her. Quicksilver waited for her to fall before he stopped running.

"Easy as pie," he grinned down at her un-moving body.

With Kitty gone, ramming Magma was easy, and soon she too was un-moving.

"Take a look around Summers," Avalanche said as he leaned down next to the pained Cyclops. "your the only one left,"

Before Scott could say anything he was met with Avalanches foot, to his side. He fell and listened to the four of them start to surround him. He closed his eyes and just listened.

"Well, strike that," Quicksilver grinned. "that was easier then pie,"

"We're done here," Avalanche said quietly.

Scott still laid unstill as he heard their foot steps fading away. The last thing he heard before drifting off, was Toad saying, "so who's next on the list?"


	13. Waking up

(Xavier Institute)

"I don't understand how this happened," Ororo said rubbing the rest of Toads slime from Kurt's face. He was still asleep along with the rest of the group.

"I'm not sure either," Beast sighed while trying to bandage Spyke's back without waking him up. "maybe the acolytes showed up,"

"Damn!" Logan growled punching the wall and causing it to crack. "I shouldn't have went back inside,"

"Don't blame yourself Logan," the Professor told him as he rolled in. He was about to say something else when something caught his attention. "Kitty's waking up,"

The four adults all turned to the far bed. Kitty had been placed at the end of the row due to the fact that she didn't have any physical injuries like the others.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"In the infirmary honey," Ororo answered her while patting down her hair gently. "how do you feel?"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Beast asked while pointing a flashlight into her eyes.

Kitty squinted at the bright light and slowly sat up on her gurney. She looked over at the rest of the team and then back at the adults as if she was remembering.

"The Brotherhood," she said quietly. "something's not right with them. Their strong all of a sudden,"

"Did the acolytes show up?" Beast asked her.

Kitty shook her head. "No. It's was just the Brotherhood boys. But they were so strong, and fast, and, and," tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Ororo whispered sitting down next to her and holding her close. "It's okay,"

"Bobby's awake," the Professor announced.

"Damn is my nose broken?!" he yelled shooting up straight.

"Yes, it is," Beast said calmly. "so be careful and stop touching it,"

"I'm going to kill him," Bobby growled pulling his legs around so they hung off the bed.

"Who?"

"Lance!" he yelled angrily. "since when did he gain the ability to control the ground other then making it crack!?"

"What exactly did he do?"

"I'm not sure," Bobby mumbled holding his head with his hands. "he made the dirt like, craw up my legs or something,"

"Geokinesis," the Professor mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked turning around.

"I thought maybe Lance only had the ability to control seismic activity in the earth. But it appears to be more. He has geokinesis, which means he has the ability to control and manipulate any part of the earth," the Professor put his hand to his temple. "It's a very powerful ability and in the wrong hands it could be devastating,"

"Great," Bobby mumbled.

"Oh, my back," Evan groaned trying to sit up.

"Careful Evan!" Ororo yelled. She caught him before he fell back down.

"Did anyone see what hit me?" Evan moaned rubbing his head.

"Toad," Kitty told him wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "he had some sort of knife or something sticking out of his arm. He got Kurt too,"

Evan moaned again. "I'm going to kill that slime ball for this,"

"His mutation, remember?" Ororo said turning to the Professor. The Professor nodded.

"Did Pietro or Fred have any new abilities?" Beast asked.

"Yeah, the white haired wonder can now turn invisible," Evan growled.

"Oh, wow," Beast said turning to the Professor. "what does this mean Charles?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," he sighed. "but I have to admit, I'm a little worried."

(The Brotherhood)

"Onward to the next!" Toad yelled from the back seat of the jeep.

"Life feels good when your stronger then the X-Men," Pietro grinned putting his hands behind his head and propping his legs up on the dashboard.

"Don't get cocky Pietro," Lance warned. "the acolytes are next,"

"That's all Pete is, is cocky," Toad said petting Pietro on the head. The speed demon growled at him, but Todd just laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Hey, can we make a stop before we go?" Fred asked.

"We are not going to McDonalds," Lance told him sternly.

Fred frowned. "I wasn't going to ask that,"

"Good, cause I don't think I could hold anything down with all this excitement," Todd laughed.

"Nice to know," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I was going to ask if we could stop at the school first,"

"Why?"

A sinister grin appeared on the large mutants face. "I was thinking that the teachers need to be taught something for a change,"

Pietro grinned and Todd laughed excitedly.

"To the school," Lance announced before turning off onto another road.


	14. Schools are for Humans

Pietro ran through the halls making all the lockers open wide and their contents fly out.

"Oh! Wallet!" Todd yelled lunging forward. "oh, another one!"

"Toad, we're not here to steal shit," Lance told him. Todd looked at him like he was nuts.

"Are you nuts!?" he yelled. "It's what I do, it's who I am, it's – oh, 'nother one!"

Lance rolled his eyes and turned to watch Fred pull a set of lockers off the wall and throw it into a classroom.

"That's what you get Mr. Freeman!" he yelled into the empty room. "yell at me for eating in class," he grumbled walking past Lance.

Lance shook his head with a small smile. His smile disappeared as he rubbed the large gash that Iceman had given him.

"You okay man?" Todd asked hopping up next to him.

"I'm going to the nurse's office to get something," he said walking away. "continue with what you were doing,"

Toad grinned. "Gladly,"

When Lance returned after only twenty minutes, he was surprised at the destruction his team mates had caused.

"Why are there desks on the ceiling?"

"Toad thought it was a good idea to slime them up there," Fred smiled with a large bowl of what looked like the schools version of mash potatoes in his hands.

"Does anyone know what happened to the night janitor?" Todd asked as he hopped next to Lance.

"Oh, I took care of him," Pietro said appearing next to Lance and leaning on him.

"Do I even want to know?" Lance asked with a frown.

"Probably not. But it involved a car battery, some rope, and one of Toads dirty socks,"

"I think its' time to go," Lance mumbled as he started making his way to the front door.

"I stuck the other sock in the air vent," Fred told them proudly.

"Oh, God," Lance moaned walking faster.

They walked out of the school and down the stairs and onto the football field.

"Oh, Idea!" Todd yelled sticking a finger in the air.

Toad jumped onto Fred's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The mutant smiled wide and walked over to the goal posts. He heaved it up out of the ground and over his shoulder , then launched it into the air. It came down smack dab in the middle of the school causing a loud explosion.

"Whoa," Fred said with wide eyes.

"Sweet!" Todd yelled. "let's do it with the other one!"

They raced down to the other side of the football field.

"So how long do you think it will take before the cops show up?" Pietro asked.

"Oh, I'd say about fifteen minutes," Lance answered.

They watched in awe as Fred beat Toad to the goal post.

"You haven't done anything yet," Pietro said looking at him strangely.

Lance shrugged. "you guys have it covered,"

They watched as the other goal post flew over their heads and landed about thirty feet away from the other one.

"Awesome!" Toad screamed jumping up and down.

"I think it's time to go," Lance said as he watched the smoke rise up from the school. Pietro nodded.

As they finally reached the jeep, they heard sirens yelling not far down the street. Lance turned around back to the school before getting into the jeep.

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. As he stomped his foot, a large crack at least four feet wide, flew forward and through the football field. It continued its way past the track and into the school building. Black smoke touched the dark blue sky as a loud crash was heard. Lance turned around with a smirk.

"Now I did something,"


	15. Brotherhood Vs Acolytes

They stood and stared at the large metal doors.

"I'm not scared," Todd told himself.

"Me neither," Fred said wide-eyed. Lance rolled his.

"Idiots," Pietro mumbled.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Lance asked crossing his arms obviously irritated.

"Yes!" Pietro yelled giving the other two a hard glare. They both gulped and nodded in agreement.

With not much problem, Fred opened the metal doors and they walked inside.

"We've been here for at least fifteen minutes! Where is everybody!?" Todd yelled jumping up and down.

"Well I'm sure they heard that," Fred mumbled worriedly looking around.

"What the hell?! Oh it's you idiots," Gambit grumbled sourly as he ran into the large room, only to find the Brotherhood standing there.

"I'm not an idiot," Todd grumbled crossing his arms.

Gambit shook his head and turned to walk away. Pietro cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid games today," Gambit frowned.

"We're not playing games anymore," Lance frowned back. He pulled some pebbles from his pocket.

"Your kidding me," Gambit smirked. "you think just because you're a little stronger you can take on me?"

He laughed in their faces, pissing them off even more.

"What's going on mates?" Pyro asked coming in from the door behind Pietro.

"The little ones came to fight," Gambit said still smirking.

"Really?" Pyro looked at the serious faces staring at him. "SWEET!"

"Always ready to fight aren't you?" Gambit asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always!" he yelled and pumped fire out of his arms.

"Good, cause so are we," Quicksilver said disappearing from their sight.

Toad leaped at Gambit but was hit with a king of clubs straight in the face. But coming in behind him was Blob in a full blown charge. Gambit jumped out of the way just in time and threw another card at Blobs back. It exploded but Blob turned for another charge.

Avalanche was finding it was kinda hard to dodge Pyro's flames, especially with no ground to protect him. Pyro laughed manically as Avalanche hissed in pain from burns on his arms. Finally Quicksilver grabbed him from behind, still invisible, and pulled his tank off his back. Avalanche smirked. Pyro was down after a few baseball sized rocks collided with his face.

"What is going on in here!?" Colossus yelled running into the room.

After his look of surprise fell from his face, he covered his body with metal.

"Blob!" Avalanche called. "Colossus!"

Blob turned away from Gambit and focused on the large metal man. It was like a western showdown as they watched each other for a few seconds. Finally Blob started towards him the large mutant. Colossus in turn started towards Blob. A large somewhat exploding sound sounded as they collided.

Avalanche walked next to Toad. He noticed the blood run down Toads face, but the determined look was still in tact.

"Give up already?" Gambit smirked.

Avalanche scoffed at him as he rolled the small rocks in his hand. They melted into needles between his fingers.

Toad frowned at the cocky mutant in front of him. Fist formed as sharp fins shot out from his skin and stood straight.

The two teenage mutants looked at each other for a split second.

Toad ran at Gambit in full speed. Gambit just laughed as he threw a handful of cards at him. Toad swiftly jumped in the air just as Gambit's card exploded in contact with Avalanches flying needles. Toad jumped over Gambit's head and in one swift movement carved an X on his back with two extremely sharp fins. Gambit yelled out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Give up already?" Avalanche asked standing over the older mutant.

Gambit snorted and jumped up to punch Avalanche. Avalanche ducked in time and punched Gambit in the gut.

"Wha' the..?" Gambit choked out as he looked down. Avalanche's fist was coated with hardened rock. The young mutant just smirked down at him as finally fell unconscious.

As Toad went to walk over to Avalanche something large, strong, and sharp, collided with his back.

"Shit!" Toad picked himself off the floor slowly and turned to see Sabertooth holding his bleeding arm.

"His damn fin cut me!" he growled.

Toad started to laugh but stopped as he realized it hurt. He reached his hand to his back then looked with shocked eyes as his blood soaked his hand.

"Todd!" he heard Pietro before he fell forward and closed his eyes tight.

"Todd!" Lance yelled leaning down to his fallen teammate. "Todd open your eyes,"

"Fuckin' cat scratched me," Todd mumbled still with his eyes closed tight. Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that Slimball," Pietro huffed with little anger behind it.

Another large bang was heard behind them. The two young mutants turned to see Blob trying to stand back up after having being slammed between Colossus and a metal wall.

"Doesn't look like you boys are going to last much longer," Sabertooth grinned.

Avalanche played with the pebbles in his hands nervously as he stared at the older mutant in front of him. Pietro disappeared.

"We're not done yet," Avalanche said.

Sabertooth laughed and lunged towards him. Then the wind suddenly picked up around him. Pietro was causing a twister around him. Sabertooth let out a roar of rage and flailed his arms around his body until he finally hit his target. Quicksilver yelled out in pain.

"Damn it!" he swore as he gripped his bleeding arm.

Sabertooth didn't have time to switch targets before he was knocked over by a few large rocks.

Avalanche bent down to the ground and placed his hands on the metal floor. "There's got to be earth somewhere down there," he mumbled to himself. "Quicksilver cover me!"

"Got it!"

Sabertooth laughed again motioning for the young mutant to come and get him. "Come on kid. Bring it on,"

Quicksilver once again disappeared.

"Blob stop this!" Colossus yelled.

"Never!" Blob yelled back as he once again rammed into the older mutant.

"I can still smell you bleeding," Sabertooth grinned sniffing the air. He tackled Quicksilver. The white haired mutant stood up with pain and disappeared again; determined.

"Blob! Quicksilver!" Avalanche yelled at the top of his lungs. The two mutants turned to see the pained look on his face as if he was desperately holding something back. They knew what was coming.

Blob once again rammed Colossus towards Avalanches line of fire. Quicksilver did the same as he hit Sabertooth with extreme speed.

Avalanche let out a painful yell as the ground beneath them rumbled. He lifted the ground up with incredible power and the two Acolytes could only watch with horror as a tidal wave of dirt, rock, and metal came tumbling over them.

The air was thick with dust. Pietro could feel the sun beating down on him as he pushed a large rock out of his way. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how he had ended up outside. He coughed and walked over to sit on a large piece of metal sitting atop of the ruble. It somewhat looked like a meteorite. The sound of rocks moving behind him made him turn quickly.

"That you Pietro?" came a raspy voice within the dust.

"Who's asking?" he asked.

Lance ignored the question as he limped over and sat next to Pietro on his metal seat. Both of them were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.

"We should look for Fred and Todd," Lance said trying to stand back up.

"Lance! Pietro!"

The two of them turned to see Fred walking towards them with an unconscious Todd slung over his shoulder.

"Well that was easy," Lance said sitting back down slowly and painfully.

Fred laid Todd down on a flat rock just a few feet from the other two.

"He's breathing right?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah," Fred nodded and sat down.

"I need a nap," Lance moaned holding his burnt arm firmly.

"You need a doctor," Fred frowned. "All three of you,"

Pietro scoffed at him, while at the same time trying to ignore the fact that his blood was staining his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance waved dismissively at the thought. "let's get outta here first,"

They nodded and Fred once again slung Todd over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry," Fred said as they left the pile of rumble that was once Asteroid M.


	16. Boom Boom's Back

Pietro walked into the living room to find Toad still passed out on the sofa. He was lying on his stomach with his left arm hanging over the edge, barely touching the floor. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed in a labored breath. He'd been in that same spot since they had come back from the hospital.

"How is he?" Lance asked coming down the stairs.

Pietro shrugged. "Still asleep,"

Lance looked over at their injured comrade. He frowned, but continued his way to the kitchen. Just as Pietro was about to follow him, the front door flew open.

"Boom Booms ba-!" Tabby spit out before Pietro covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. He heard Todd moan and his gaze quickly went from the girl to the mutant on the couch. He sighed in relief when he saw that Todd was still asleep. He let his hand fall.

"What happened?!" Tabby half yelled when her eyes landed on the rolled up plaster that was Pietro's left arm.

He looked down at his cast as if trying to remember how he got it.

"Sabertooth happened," he finally answered.

"You got in a fight with Sabertooth!" this time she did yell.

Pietro shhh'd her again. Lance walked in to see what was happening and was surprised to see Tabitha standing there.

"Hey Tabs," he said calmly.

"And what happened to you?" she asked motioning to his bandaged up arms and scraped up face.

"Pyro," he said simply and walked pass her to the living room.

It took a second for the information to sink in. "YOU DIDN'T!"

Todd's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He winced and moaned.

"Lay back down you idiot!" Pietro yelled, showing the only amount of concern he knew how to.

Todd winced again, but did as he was told and laid back down. "What's Tabby doin' here?" he asked with closed eyes.

"That's what I was going to ask," Lance said turning to the girl who was currently staring at the mutant lying on the sofa with wide eyes.

"You didn't," she said again, this time quieter.

"Depends," Pietro said calmly sticking his un-casted hand in his pocket. "what didn't we do?"

"You didn't take on the Acolytes, did you?"

"As a matter of fact we did," Pietro said slightly baffled as to why she cared.

"You idiots!" Tabby yelled in the white haired mutants face. Pietro frowned.

"I hate that word," Todd mumbled still with closed eyes.

"What freaking demon possessed you to do that!?"

Lance went to shrug but winced as he tried.

"What's all the yelling about?" Fred asked walking down the stairs. His eyes stopped on Tabby and he smiled wide. "hey Tabby!"

"Don't 'hey Tabby' me!" she yelled startling the large mutant. "why the hell would you take on the Acolytes!?"

"Cause we can," Lance answered frankly.

"I mean taking on the X-Men was fine! They had it coming," Tabby said still puzzled as to why they wanted to die. "and the school was the work of geniuses," all four males smirked. "but taking on the Acolytes is just suicide!"

"We're still alive," Fred spoke in a tone that sounded as if he was trying to comfort her.

"And we beat them," Pietro grinned.

Tabby stopped in mid rant and stared at the four mutants in front of her. "you- you beat them?"

Fred smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yeah," Lance said.

"How?" she finally asked still in awe.

"Tabby, your eyes are as big as pizzas," Fred laughed.

"I can't believe that you four idiots beat up the Acolytes,"

"Stop callin' us idiots," Todd frowned. It wasn't very threatening since his eyes were closed and his face was squished against a pillow cushion.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Tabby asked placing her hands on her hips.

"We're all powerful now!" Fred beamed while flexing his arms.

"Excuse me?" she blinked.

Pietro shook his head and waved the question away. "Long story,"

Tabby let out a long sigh, shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "I give up,"

"Wanna play checkers!?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Sure," she shrugged. "by the way, I'm moving back in."

"_Officials say that the school is going to be completely rebuilt,"_ the reporter spoke. _"and that none of the buildings remains can be reused due to the toxic fumes soaked into the walls and furniture."_

All four boys had fallen over laughing.

"Pure genius," Tabby laughed along.

"Oh God…..my….my…sides hurt," Todd groaned still laughing.


	17. Intervention

"Umm guys," Toad called from the living room.

"No frog face!" Pietro yelled from upstairs. "I'm done being your waiter! Get your ass up and get your own drink!"

"It's not that," Toad frowned. "we have company,"

"What?" Lance frowned walking in to see Toad staring out of the living room window. "Who?"

"Take a wild guess,"

Lance walked over and moved the curtains to look out. "Oh shit,"

"Who is it?" Fred asked walking in from the kitchen with a pizza slice in each hand. He stuffed one in his mouth before falling into the chair.

"X-Men," Toad and Lance said in unison.

"Great," Pietro moaned finally coming down the stairs. "I just got my cast off. Can't they wait a few weeks?"

"Their just out there talking," Toad said mostly to himself.

"We need a no loitering sign," Pietro mumbled as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"What's loitering?" Fred asked.

"Their not even in their uniforms," Toad said.

"Maybe their planning an intervention," Tabby said moving Lance out of the way to look out.

"Why would they be planning an invention outside our house?" Fred asked.

"_Inter_vention, not invention stupid," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Oh. What's an-"

"Oh! Here they come!" Toad hopped away from the window.

"What did I say about hopping around!" Lance yelled. "You're going to reopen you wounds!"

"Yeah garbage breath, sit on the couch and stay," Pietro ordered. He walked over to the door just as they knocked. He opened it to see the whole X-Men crew standing on their porch.

"Hello Pietro," Storm said with a small smile. "May we come in?"

The white haired mutant stared blankly at them. "well if your asking.." he said starting to close the door.

A hand grabbed it before it closed. "I'm not," Logan growled.

Pietro sighed and opened it fully to them with an obviously fake smile. "Welcome to casa de Brotherhood, or more accurately casa de annoyed and pissed off,"

"I think we're the only people in the world that would willingly open are front door to our enemies," Lance said quietly to Tabby. She nodded.

"We came here to talk, not to fight," the Professor clarified as they all followed him in.

"Told you," Tabby grinned. "An intervention,"

"Just as long as no one starts crying," Lance mumbled as he walked to the couch.

"I still don't get what an intervention is…" Fred sighed, stuffing his last pizza in his mouth.

"Dude what happened to your nose?" Todd asked while staring at Bobby's bruised and bandaged nose. Lance chuckled. Bobby growled in his throat but didn't say anything.

"We just wanted to know if you all are feeling okay," Storm said in that motherly tone that always seemed to piss Lance off.

"No. What you want to know is how we beat the X-Men," Pietro smirked.

"Fine I'll get straight to the point," the Professor said interlacing his fingers in front of him. "I'm concerned as to how you acquired these powers and what effects they have on you,"

Lance sighed. "Look, we have it under control,"

"Under control!?" Logan yelled. The man seemed to be itching for a fight. "for no reason at all, you came in the middle of the night and attacked!"

"No reason!?" Pietro yelled.

"Calm Pietro," Lance warned.

"NO!" he yelled back standing up and looking pissed. "we are tired! Tired of you idiots treating us like shit! Treating us like the dirt you walk on!"

"Pietro," Tabby whispered putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Well maybe if you didn't always try and pick a fight with us!" Evan yelled getting up in Pietro's face. "Or treat everyone else like shit. We only treat you the way you treat everyone else!"

Pietro pushed him away and would have gone to punch him if Tabby hadn't quickly grabbed his arm. Storm held on to her nephew.

"They've always treated me like that. Even before they knew I was a mutant," Todd stated.

"Me too," Fred nodded.

"You treat people how you wish to be treated," Jean frowned.

"Yeah? How's that been working for you?" Lance asked. "didn't they take your trophy's away and didn't you lose your precious title of Class President?"

"That's not the point," Scott grumbled.

"Well excuse us for not being all high and mighty like you!" Pietro yelled.

"So this is an intervention?" Fred whispered to Todd.

"Yeah," Todd nodded.

"So it's like Jerry Springer?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Todd shrugged.

"Can't you guys just call a truce?" Tabby asked. She was answered with a lot of yelling and dirty looks.

"I wish that was possible," the Professor sighed. "but not as long as you work for Magneto,"

Pietro scoffed.

"We don't," Fred said as a matter-of-factly.

"What?" Kitty asked looking at the large mutant. "since when?"

"I'd say it was about the time Lance destroyed his house," Todd shrugged looking for Pietro for confirmation.

"It was before that," Pietro grumbled and sat back down on the couch between Lance and Tabby.

"Wait…you destroyed his house?" Bobby asked with wide eyes. "As in Asteroid M?"

"That would be the one," Lance said leaning back on the couch and holding his bandaged arms close to him. Any other time he would cross them, but currently it hurt even to bend them.

"Why the hell would you destroy Asteroid M!?" Logan yelled.

"How _did_ you destroy Asteroid M?" Scott asked.

"Don't get all excited," Lance mumbled. "he wasn't there,"

"Of course he wasn't there," Scott frowned. "otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do it,"

"You know when he finds out, the Acolytes are going to be all over you," Rouge warned them.

Tabby decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah that's gonna suck," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"No they won't," Blob seemed confused by Pietro's answer.

"Shut up Fred," Lance warned. Fred fell silent.

"What are you idiots hiding now?" Scott groaned and crossed his arms.

"Okay!" Todd stood up surprising everyone. "next one to call me an idiot gets slimed in the face!"

The X-Men stared at him for a minute completely shocked. Lance smirked at his friend's new found bravery.

Pietro wasn't at all impressed. "Sit down slim-ball before you open your wounds again!"

Todd gave him a dirty look and mumbled under his breath, but listened.

"You fought the Acolytes," the Professor sighed.

"What makes you think that?" Lance asked finally sitting up but still keeping his poker face.

"Are those burn wounds on your arms Lance?" the Professor asked. He seemed almost concerned to Lance. "we have medicine at the institute that works wonders on burns,"

"No, no, no, no…don't start playing nice guy now!" Pietro growled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Scott yelled.

"I can talk to him however I want! You're in our house!"

"Wait, wait," Jean broke in. "you guys fought the Acolytes?"

"Look," Lance sighed standing up. "this is our business, not yours. You've never given a shit about what we do until now,"

"Because we kicked their asses," Toad added with a smirk.

"So leave us alone!" Lance finished.

Logan growled and walked forward before Professor Xavier grabbed his arm. "I've always cared Lance. But until now I've believed in you to do the right thing when it came down to it and thus far you have. All I ask is that you don't do something to endanger yourself or those you care about," he paused to look at the other members of the Brotherhood. They were quiet but still looked at him with anger. "please, just think about it and remember that I'm just down the road if you need anything,"

Pietro scoffed again and rolled his eyes.

"We done now?" Lance asked in a bored tone.

"Yes I think we are," Xavier sighed before turning and rolling out of the house with the others in tow.

Just as Lance was about to close the door Kitty turned back around.

"Please Lance, just don't go getting yourself killed," she said before kissing him on the cheek and turning back to her team.

Lance sighed watching her leave. "no promises," he mumbled and shut the door.


	18. We're The Damn Brotherhood!

**(6 weeks later)**

He watched the ground around his feet start to crack and turn to sand. It was as if the ground itself was reacting to his touch. It was a strange feeling to have so much power craving to be released. It was like his anger, strong and unforgiving, pushing and pushing until it rushes out in one swift motion.

CRRAAAACK

Lance moaned as he watched another tree fall from his small but constant vibrations in the earth. Just one little slip and his power leaks through the invisible cage he created for it. He sat down on the small pile of sand he inadvertently created and closed his eyes. Meditation seemed to be the only way to keep his mind from wondering from his current problem.

Thunk…thunk…thunk….

He could feel it when he was this low to the ground. Everything. Everything that touched the ground he could feel.

Thunk…thunk…thunk…

Someone was walking towards him. Boots. Heavier then most footsteps. Freddie.

"Pietro's been looking for you," Freddie said quietly.

"Why?" Lance didn't bother opening his eyes.

"I don't know," he said staying a few feet away. "something about Toad, the lake, and a messed up sense of humor,"

Lance smirked. Toad was getting bored again. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Toad had a serious case of ADHD and couldn't help himself sometimes. With his growing powers and all this training, he was becoming agitated. You couldn't blame him really; he just didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Unfortunately for the citizens of Bayville, even the X-Men have given up trying to catch him. He was like a bullet when he entered the water. But annoying humans only amuses him for a short time. He needed a challenge, he needed a fight.

"I'll take care of it," he said finally answering Freddie.

Freddie just nodded and left him alone. Lance felt him stomp through the trees knocking a few down on his way; probably on accident. Poor guy was too strong for his own good back when they first met him. Now he could put the Juggernaut to shame. Tack that kind of power together with a clumsy teenager like Fred, and you're just asking for trouble.

Lance stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. He felt the earth pulse with every swat at his pants. Damn sand stuck to him like he was magnetic.

_The Lake_

It wasn't funny anymore. The entertainment had died not long after that pre-teen peed his pants. God he was craving for some real action. Some real fun.

He groaned and jumped off the dock and back into the lake. He had never realized how relaxing swimming was until he got his gills. Diving deeper into what looked like the abyss, he spun his body with rapid and swift movements, forming a whirlpool, and another, and another. When he reached the surface there was no one in sight.

"Scared them all away," Lance said walking down the dock.

"That was the point," Toad smirked.

"Anything new going on?" he asked as he sat down on the dock and hung his legs over.

"I'm bored shitless," he huffed climbing out and onto the dock.

"I said new Toad," Lance rolled his eyes.

"No," he sighed.

Lance watched him seem to wring out his pant leg. Looking closer Lance could see what he was wringing out wasn't water but thin slime. Lately it had seemed to ooze out of every pore on the poor boy.

"I think it's finally time Toad," he said lying back on the warm wood of the dock.

"Time for what?" Toad seemed interested. "dinner?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "no not dinner. I think we should ask the Professor for help,"

"What!?" Toad jumped up flinging water droplets on Lance. "no! We've gone this far without help, we don't need him,"

Lance watched his green tinted friend sit down and cross his arms over his chest. God the four of them were more alike then he would ever admit out loud. They were street kids; tough, proud, and extremely stubborn.

"We just need help finding Magneto,"

"The Professor can't find him. He has that helmet remember?" he countered while tapping his head with is fist as if he had a helmet on.

"I know. But he has a better chance then us,"

"Umm Lance,"

"What?" he opened his eyes to see Toad staring off to the land. He turned. "Oh, shit,"

"Hey boys," Fury said in that deep tone of his. "It seems you've been causing some trouble around the neighborhood,"

"Just a little," Lance said standing up slowly knowing that there were guns pointed at him from somewhere. "since when does S.H.E.I.L.D. get involved with practical pranks?"

"We've been watching you for quiet some time now Alvers," he said making sure to glance at Toad before talking again. "it seems that your growing too strong for your own good. You're bound to hurt more then just a handful of mutants sooner or later,"

Toad could feel the slime slipping through his flesh. He's nerves were getting the best of him already.

"So what's your plan? Stop by, point some guns, and we go with you?" Lance frowned.

"Well that's the easy way," Fury shrugged. "then there's the hard way too. That one involves Sentinels and more guns,"

"Oh that makes sense. Let's get people killed in order for you to stop a possibility of people getting hurt,"

"Then come quietly and no one will be hurt or killed," Fury said. "your powers could do more then just hurt people Alvers. You alone have enough power to wipe out this city,"

Lance frown. He knew that, but he had been hoping they didn't.

"What's our choices Lance?" Toad whispered from behind him.

"Fight and possibly get someone killed including ourselves, or, go with him and become lab rats for a bunch of human scientists,"

"I don't like those choices," Toad whimpered. "any more?"

"No,"

"Damn,"

"You have 60 seconds to decide," Fury called to them as he turned to walk away.

"Where's he going?"

"Out of the way before bullets start flying," Lance sighed. He knew they wouldn't give in. The only way out of this was to fight. At least Toad wouldn't be bored anymore.

"Are we going to die?" Toad asked before backing up slightly.

"Possibly," Lance answered. He sighed and looked back at Toad who was scanning the treetops for snipers. He stared at the green eyed mutant next to him. Then he started to laugh. Hard.

"What the hell?" Toad stared at his apparently mental leader. "umm, Lance? Finally lose it?"

"God what are we doing?" Lance said before doubling over in laughter again.

"Getting ready to die?" Toad guessed.

"We're about to be attacked by a giant robot and shot down my probably 20 plus snipers. We should be terrified!" he laughed.

"Yeah, most sane people would be," Toad was starting to think he was going to die just from laughing so hard.

"Oh wow," Lance sighed falling to the ground still trying to stifle his laughter. "I think I've lost it,"

"Oh good," Toad smiled. "now we're finally on the same page,"

"Or gained it," he said quietly stopping to think.

"And once again, totally lost me," Toad frowned waving his arms in the air.

Lance stood up and grinned. "we're not going to die," he said turning to his confused and slightly frightened friend. "you know why?"

"Enlighten me," Toad said shaking his head. His leader had finally gone off the deep end.

"Because we're the Brotherhood,"

Silence.

"Yeah….yeah we are," Toad nodded his head slowly. "are you drunk?"

Lance just smiled and turned back to where Fury once stood. "because we're the Brotherhood Toad," he said quietly and fully sober. "we were never pathetic, we're not weak anymore, and no one will ever control us again,"

"Were the damn Brotherhood!" Toad grinned finally getting it.

CRRRAAACKK

The two mutants looked up to see a very large and very shiny robot falling semi gracefully on a patch of trees.

"It looks new,"

The two mutants looked down on the ground to see where that voice had come from. Freddie and Pietro were standing next to the docks looking up at the robot. They turned to their teammates.

"Flying robot," Pietro said motioning to the robot. "very suspicious,"

"Thought we'd come check it out," Freddie grinned widely.

"I love you guys!" Toad yelled happily.

"Watch it!" Lance yelled before a large beam of light shot from the robot almost hitting toad. The green tinted mutant had dived into the water just in time while Lance had lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Let's see if it can swim," Freddie groaned picking up the robot by its foot and launching it into the lake. The large splash fell back down to the ground like rain.

"You idiot," Pietro groaned while wringing out his shirt. "the lake is too shallow for that thing,"

As if to prove his point, the sentinel stood with the water coming to its shoulders, and started to walk towards land.

"Oh damn," Freddie moaned and then shrugged with a smile. "well I tried. Go get'em Pietro!"

"What!?" Pietro gave the large mutant a dirty look before turning to face the large robot coming towards him.

The sentinel reached the land and shot a net out at Pietro. The speed demon dodged the net and jumped in the air with his powerful legs and disappeared. The robot only stopped for a moment before turning its gaze towards Freddie.

"Jerk," he mumbled. The sentinel's body opened up showing a dozen lasers all fixing on the large mutant.

"Got it!" Toad yelled jumping out of the water and onto Freddie's back. Before the sentinel could shoot, Toad launched a series of slim balls fully clogging each lasers barrel. The sentinel started to shake and electric bolts shot out in every direction.

"We should move," Pietro said coming up behind them and then disappearing again.

Toad nodded before jumping back into the water. The sentinel's chest exploded, but before it fell to the ground Freddie ran up and punched his head off.

"Nice," Pietro grinned watching the head fly into the middle of the lake.

"Ummm guys," Toad said pointing to the sky.

Two more sentinels flew overhead and landed in the open field.

"My turn," Lance said walking between Pietro and Freddie.

"Oh, I forgot you were here," Pietro smirked.

"Your one to talk," Freddie frowned.

Lasers shot out toward the four. Each dodged and scattered in different directions.

"Lets try something new," Lance grinned. He closed his eyes and felt the earth move under his feet. As he opened his eyes spikes as thick as tree trunks flew from the ground beneath the sentinel and impelled it from every angle.

"Dude that's disturbing!" Toad yelled from his perch in a tree. He stared at the dead robot still standing from all the spikes holding it up. Lance just laughed before dodging a green blob shot out from the other sentinel.

"Not these things again!" Freddie yelled and ran for cover. "Don't get hit by one!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Pietro yelled back as he dodged another green blob. After taking a deep breath, Pietro stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to the last sentinel and started to spin in place.

"Crap! He's making a tornado!" Toad yelled. He spun on his heels and ran back towards the lake.

The wind started to pick up. By this time the sentinel caught sight of the whirlwind coming towards it and planted its feet firmly on the ground.

"I hate tornados!" Freddie yelled over the sound of the wind. The trees behind him started to become lose from the ground. He covered he's ears and sat on the ground.

The next sound they heard was of metal being torn and ripped. Lance covered his feet with rock tying him down to the ground. "Damnit Pietro," he mumbled through clenched teeth.

All at once the sounds ceased. Lance looked up at the same time the sentinel fell backwards to the ground. Pietro stood next to it and kicked it to see if it would get up. When it didn't he grinned.

"Take that you big tin can!" he yelled at it.

"And the park," Freddie said looking around. Everything was in pieces; from the docks to the trees and even the ground itself was destroyed.

"I'm surprised the tax payers haven't started a revolt yet," Lance sighed.

Toad just doubled over laughing.

"You do realize I have dozens more right?" Fury called from beneath one of the only trees left standing.

"Send them then!" Pietro yelled back. "we didn't even break a sweat!"

Fury sighed and started walking towards them. "let's make a deal," he said raising his hands in truce.

"What kinda deal?" Lance asked cautiously. The other three stood behind their leader just as cautious.

"A 'I help you, you help me' kind," he stopped in front of them and put his hands back in his pockets. "I have informants that tell me Magneto's been playing mad scientist on you boys,"

Lance growled just thinking about it. "and?"

"I have real scientist's Lance. Scientist's that can stop this power surge going through you,"

Lance liked the sound of that. Even now he knew the others could feel the ground vibrating.

"So they could find a cure?" Toad asked hopefully.

Fury smiled in what looked somewhat understanding way. "Yes they can. I only hire the best in each field,"

"And what exactly do you want from us?" Pietro frowned.

"Something I'm sure you want just as badly," Fury smirked. "the capture of Magneto,"

"Whoa! Wait!" Freddie yelled in shock.

"You want us to take on Magneto?" Toad asked in disbelieve.

"Yes," Fury stated simply.

Lance looked back at his teammates. "Well?"

Freddie shrugged. "I guess we have nothing better to do,"

Pietro grinned. "Any chance I get to piss off my father, I'm in,"

Toad laughed. "Sounds like fun! I'm so in!?"

Lance turned back to Fury. "I guess we have a deal,"


End file.
